Talk:Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
Using big words like 'drastic' Drastic... . Where did my "social democrat" friend Yuri go to? xD 12:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You think so? Except for the package, I can't notice much change. I guess it's all about perception... 12:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I wás talking about the package . 12:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And I referred to the 'social democrat friend'. I like this package, what you see is what you get. 12:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know you do. I was just referring to my old teasing tactic. Me calling you a commie all day long, and then you'd point out you were "actually a social democrat" 12:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nowadays I call myself a neo-marxist, which doesn't really conflict the social democrat idea. See it as an expansion of my older views. 12:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Frankfurter Schule-influenced? 12:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Absolutely, the entire New Left of the 70's! Other main figures associated with this movement are Sartre and Gramsci. Wikipedia has a nice but simple article on the topic. 13:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's been too long since I last looked into existentialism. I've had a little existentialist/absurdist period in the spring / early summer of 2009. 13:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Too bad it didn't last any longer, it sure is the right way to enlightenment. Just kidding, but you must admit there are some darn strong ideas in those movements. BTW how do you feel about the logo? Not too cheesy? 13:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am still influenced by the existentialists. I'm just not so much into their writings as I was back then, reading Camus and stuff. L'Étranger sure is nice to read. ::The logo is cheesy right-o. But I like it , for a commie logo. 13:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Lots of red and some yellow accents. Very eye-catching. Do you believe the logo exists? I mean, can we state that a sequence of positive and negative responses actually results into an existing thing? Where is the logo 'most real': in my head, on paper or on-line? 13:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you walking the philosophical path? 13:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I'm just a raving loony! It's hard to tell the difference these days. 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol. 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Fan mail YES CLP forever!Marcus Villanova 13:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :That is a bit of a paradox, you know. The ultimate goal of the CP should be to make itself useless by achieving some sort of ultimate democracy of enlightened people. But until that happens: CLP forever! 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::lol. I like the change and new found excitment!Marcus Villanova 13:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Change always gives a feel of revolution to both friends and opposers. I hope the excitement wont turn into an explosion. 13:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know i'm gonna sound like a jackass here but when people see somthing there afraid of or theatened beacuse they think we'll win back congress. Again if there are special elections we'd win them.Marcus Villanova 13:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could indeed get all our candidates elected and we have already two potential ones, but I believe most (and perhaps even all) candidates will be able to obtain a seat. 13:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) when i ment special elections i only ment the two open seats.Marcus Villanova 13:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is no need for such elections. For a brief period of time we simply reduce the Congress to 10 seats (in stead of 12) and after mid term elections all elected people get a seat. This will probably result in about 14 seats. 13:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I also leave the congress and give up my seat and my position as secretary of the Department of Tourism and leisure. Dr. Magnus 13:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Comrade appoint me? I shall do my duty in the postition!I shall never forget you magnus!Marcus Villanova 14:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Villanova: marry Dalia Donia and take over the Donia Clan and all my positions. Dr. Magnus 14:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have already given away most of my earthly belongings to charity, but you may have the castle. Dr. Magnus 14:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I shall make it a museum is honor of you and your great family!Marcus Villanova 14:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) uh... lol I shall not marry at this moment.!Marcus Villanova 14:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You will enjoy living in the Emeralds. Dr. Magnus 14:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I shall also to clarify does this also mean MOTC?Marcus Villanova 14:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It does. Dr. Magnus 14:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Probaly should have said this before yay i have to agree with dimi it's a little to left but i'll stay in that case if there were like 5 other people that want to start back up the PCP or a other center left party we should until then CLP-NM Forever!!!Marcus Villanova 20:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC)